


Hello, Mr Moony

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confrontation about Remus's Furry Little Problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Mr Moony

Remus knew something was wrong from the way his friends were standing. But a circular dormitory offered few effective hiding places.

"So, Remus," James began.

"Moony," Sirius said.

"Yes. Remus, Sirius would like, henceforth, to call you Moony."

"Or Mr Moony," Peter added.

"Depending on the particular circumstances," James explained. "If you are amenable to being so called."

They were waiting for him, silhouetted in the square of light from the landing. Remus blinked at them. Did that mean what he thought it meant?

"We'll ignore that you kept a secret," Sirius said. "But only because it's a nifty secret."


End file.
